Pyjamas
Pyjamas are a type of casual loose clothing usually worn for sleeping. Everybody in Cuddles Avenue has a unique set. The only exception to this is the bananas who wear their pyjamas all the time, and not only for sleeping. B1 and B2's Pyjamas The pyjamas consist of a long-sleeved top and long pants which have blue and white stripes. The pyjama tops have 3 white buttons each and a collar with the bananas' names written on it. The pyjama trousers have a white elastic band and a drawstring. As stated in the episode Rat Suits, the pyjamas are very comfortable when worn. While they do own other clothes, the bananas love wearing their pyjamas the best because they of how comfortable they are. Because of this, they insist on wearing their pyjamas all day instead of wearing normal clothes.They thus own many pairs of pyjamas, allowing them to stay in their pyjamas all day. In fact, they love their pyjamas so much that, in Bananas Without Pyjamas, they were extremely upset when they had to take off their pyjamas to wash them, leaving them with no pyjamas to wear. The bananas have been shown to be a bit obsessed with their pyjamas. In Bananas Without Pyjamas, they were so desperate to wear them that they even considered putting on their pyjamas even if they were still wet and were horrified when the pyjamas suddenly went missing. While they then decided to wear curtains, they wasted no time getting rid of them to change into their pyjamas as soon as they discovered where their pyjamas were. In Banana Day, the bananas were trying to think of a surprise present to get each other. However, they were unable to think of anything other than pyjamas. Role in the Series The pyjamas are worn by the bananas in every single episode and are rarely taken off. Even when wearing disguises or uniforms, the bananas are still wearing their pyjamas underneath. The bananas only take off their pyjamas when they are changing into another pair of pyjamas, or if they do not have anything else to wear. This latter reason is shown to upset them greatly, as seen in "Washing Line". When they were unable to hang up their pyjamas to dry them, the bananas cried when they thought they'd have to wear nighties instead, suggesting that even among different types of sleepwear, the bananas love wearing pyjamas more than anything else. However, other characters are sometimes shown wearing the Bananas' pyjamas. When Rat was house-sitting for the bananas, he borrowed a pair of B1's pyjamas to laze around in. He had to wear another pair in "Dirty Rat" when his clothes were dirty. He also borrowed a pair to sleep in in "Rat the Banana". The pyjamas also get dirty sometimes, causing the bananas great distress. They once washed their pyjamas with their red socks, causing their pyjamas to turn pink. Another time, they sent their pyjamas to Rat for washing, which were washed with Lulu's tutu, causing B1's pyjamas to turn blue and pink while B2's pyjamas were covered in pink spots. They also sat on a bench with wet paint,staining their pyjamas with yellow paint. The pyjamas played a huge role in "Bananas without Pyjamas" which, ironically, was the only episode where the bananas were seen not wearing pyjamas until the end as the pyjamas had just been washed. The bananas spent the whole episode wanting to wear their pyjamas. The pyjamas went missing and the bananas had to find substitute clothes (curtains) until they found them again. Quotes "He likes pyjamas. He needs pyjamas. He'd definitely miss his pyjamas." '' — B2, Banana Day "''I feel very funny without my pyjamas on." — B1, Bananas without Pyjamas "But Rat, we like wearing pyjamas!" — B1, Rat Suits "Pyjamas are very comfortable, Rat!" — B2, Rat Suits "Do you always give B2 pyjamas?" "He loves pyjamas!" '' — Morgan and B1, Banana Day ''